Somewhere Safe, Somewhere like home
by DuckieHamilton1
Summary: Sam's sister Abbie escapes from her unsafe life and comes home to the only safe place she knows. But what secrets are hidden in the world she used to know? Can she stay safe? Paul/OC (Abbie)
1. Chapter 1: Somewhere Like Home

**This is a re-write of the Story "Somewhere Safe, Somewhere like home" as it was written in 2010 and I decided one day to read my fan fictions and wondered why this story had any views. I will change it a tiny bit but the main plot will be the same, thanks for reading.**

**Abbie's POV **

As the plane landed in Seattle airport, I felt a rush of emotions. It was going to be strange getting back into the small town atmosphere that New York defiantly did not have, the three years I had spent there living with my aunt had made me much different than how I was when I was a 15 year old raised by her brother and different families of the tribe after my brother, Sam and I's Father had walked out not even a year after the death of my mother.

This would be the first time I would have seen my brother, apart from through a computer screen for almost a year and a half because he got a job in our tribe that wouldn't allow him to leave and our aunt, Stephanie and Sam were no longer talking after she took me to live with her. But after my aunt found out what had happened, she sent me back to keep me safe.

As soon as Sam and I spotted each other we ran towards each other, not noticing anyone else around us "Sammy!" I yelled as he picked me up, spinning me round like when were kids, when he put me down I noticed how much he had changed. I don't know how anyone could have changed that much in such little time! He had always been tall, but now he was massive and he had bulked up too. "I've missed you so much Abbie!" he exclaimed, wrapping his arms around me- everything about Sam made me feel Safe and at home, like I no longer had anything to fear "I've missed you too, Sam" I said, tears flowing from my eyes. He broke away from the hug smiling and moving to the side, "Abbie, this is Emily- my girlfriend" A beautiful girl walked forward, smiling at me "It's lovely to meet you Abbie, Sam is always talking about you" she said, hugging me "Okay girls, we better get your bags because the pac- guys will be waiting for food soon!" I raised my eyebrow "The guys?" I asked, "Sam's friends, they normally come over for mealtimes" Emily replied, picking up one of my bags and leading me to the car.

The house was exactly like when I had left, the exterior was still red after the summer before I left when we spent the whole summer painting the house as a part of our fresh start. Even the porch swing was still hanging, and the table that Sam had made himself, I felt so much at home here but it was going to be so different from when she left.

A shirtless guy sat on the porch steps, but when he saw us he grinned so I assumed he was one of Sam's friends. When we parked, he jumped up and jogged towards us "Abbie this is Jared, Jared this is my sister Abbie" Sam said, Jared grinned and kissed my hand causing me to blush "Its nice to finally meet you after hearing all Sam's thoughts- Well erhm… conversations about you" Sam laughed, chucking Jared a bag "Come on Cassanova, take some of Abbie's bags upstairs" he replied. I followed them both into the house, the interior of the house hadn't changed that much- there was some new furniture and some of the pictures of Sam and I had been replaced with others of Sam and Emily and some other community members. But, I smiled as I reached the photo of Sam and I on the beach a few days before I had left, Sam returned from upstairs noticing me staring at the picture he smiled "We really should get a new photo of us together, that one is a bit old" I looked up at the picture fondly "I wish I had never had to leave you" he smiled sadly and kissed my forehead, then walked towards the kitchen leaving me to go upstairs and unpack.

When I got to my room it looked almost exactly the same as I had left it, there was a change in the bed and some of the dolls and soft toys had been removed and put into boxes in my wardrobe, but there was still pictures of celebrities I used to love plastered to the walls and a picture of me and some of my old friends. I decided to leave unpacking everything for tonight, opting for just taking out the essentials and taking a shower before dinner.

Just before 6 O'clock Sam called me down for dinner, when I sat down I realized there was an extra place set in front of me but Jared had gone home earlier "Who else is coming for Dinner?" I asked, "My friend Paul, he should be here soon" Sam answered, before I had time to reply the most stunning man that I had ever seen walked in, also not wearing a shirt- not that I minded, my heart began to beat faster with ever step he took towards me, "Hi my name is-" He stopped as our eyes met, and I had a weird feeling settle over me it was almost like I finally started fully living. Paul was still saying um, which made me suddenly giggle breaking us out of our trance "It's nice to meet you um" I laughed, Paul and Emily both joining in but for some reason Sam was not finding this funny and his face was like concrete. "Paul, Outside now" Sam sounded like he growled, Paul stood up and followed Sam outside, I turned to Emily confused "What's going on?" I asked "Oh, Sam just wanted to talk to Paul about something". I wasn't oblivious to the fact that something was going on, but I was all of a sudden concerned about these very sudden feelings I had towards Paul, A guy I had just met! I couldn't do this again, not after Jonathan.

A few minutes of internalising the situation I had found myself in, Sam and Paul walked back in my heart exhilarated as Paul glanced at me, flashing me a bright smile "My name is Paul" he said, sitting in the seat left for him opposite me, I laughed "I kind of guessed that". For the rest of the evening, Paul asked me about myself, barely allowing anyone else to speak but the jet lag was getting to me and all of a sudden I was closing my eyes and curling into his warm body next to me without my brain even thinking it through. I was dozing and could still hear murmurs from the conversation, "You know if you don't treat Abbie right, I will kill you" Sam threatened "I promise I will not do anything to hurt Abbie, anyway didn't you say that hurting your imprint feels about 20 times worse for you?" Paul asked, I was starting to fall completely asleep again until I felt a hand stroke my fringe out of place "Sam?" Paul murmured softly "Yeah?" "Why does Abbie have scaring on her forehead?"

**There it is! The first revised chapter, hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Angel

**It's been so long since I wrote I fan fiction that I forgot to say, I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. **

**Paul's POV**

Before I had met the beautiful Angel that is Abbie Uley, I was sick of hearing about her every time I was near Sam, especially when I was in wolf form. I mean don't get me wrong it was better than seeing the sex with Emily, that Sam thinks about when running in wolf sometimes, because it is awkward seeing someone you feel as being your sister getting it on. Now I can see why she was all Sam could talk about for ages, when I looked at Abbie my whole life changed, she was my world, my universe and she meant everything to me. It was time for Paul Meraz to change for the better, to become what my imprint needed. I deleted the numbers of the slutty girls I used, I washed my clothes, my room and I was nice to my annoying little brat sister, Hayley. I was defiantly changing.

I was coming back from an early morning patrol when I stopped at Sam's house, through the trees I could see Abbie sitting on the Porch Swing looking into the distance and her emotions were pulling me in, So I decided to phase back into human form and grab some of the shorts Sam left around the perimeter of his house, she was shocked to see me as I walked up the path towards the house. "What are you doing up this early?" she asked, "I was out for my morning run" which technically wasn't a lie- he was on a run, it was just a run as a wolf to check for Vampires. I knew she was smart because she didn't look convinced at all, "Why are you out here in the cold, Princess?" I asked, she smiled sadly "Bad Dreams" my mind reeled, was this something to do with the scar on her forehead? "Oh, What about?" I asked, hoping she would open up to me about whatever was wrong. "Oh nothing, just stupid stuff like spiders" I nodded, not believing her one bit- I would have to talk to Sam about it. I dropped the subject, knowing that she wasn't going to go any further into her problem "So are you looking forward to your remaining senior year at La Push High?" I sat down next to her on the swing as she answered "I'm worried, School is going to be so much different than in New York and I haven't seen and I've barely heard from all of my old friends since I left" I could sense her anxiety and so I reached out and grabbed her hand, it felt like a volt of electricity went up my arm as soon as our skin connected. A few seconds later she jumped up, snatching her hand away from mine "I'm sorry, I'll talk to you later" she said, leaving me on the front porch.

It was around two weeks later, when I saw her sitting on the beach watching the sunrise. She looked beautiful, her brown hair blowing in the wind and her beautiful hazel eyes looking out toward the sea. We had talked everyday since the day on the porch and every time I tried to get to close she pulled away, it was painful when she walked away my inner wolf howled in agony and I would have to shift and disintegrate some trees. I approached her carefully, not wanting to startle her "Hi Angel, How are you?" I asked sitting next to her "Paul… Can I…" she sighed, looking down at her shoes "What is it? You can tell me anything, I swear." Tears floated down her tan cheeks, I stroked them away carefully accidentally pushing some of the hair out from her face. "Has this got anything to do with the scar on your forehead" she looked up at me, her eyes glistening "My boyfriend-" she said quietly "my ex boyfriend, Michael was controlling- at first I thought he just wanted to spend more time with me. But then he would come over to my house and spend nights there, he would interrupt the times I would spend with my friends. He started partying and drinking heavily at the beginning of the year and he got worse, one day I was late coming back from cheerleading practice and my aunt was out and I could tell he had been drinking-" she choked out a sob and I wrapped my arms around her. "-He… he threw me against a wall when I came in the room and started saying, saying horrible things to me and then hit me across the head with a bottle" I felt myself shake in anger, but I knew my imprint needed me so I managed to calm down enough for my phasing to stop. She clung to me for hours, the tears washing into my t-shirt "I will never let him hurt you ever again, I promise to you"

I carried her back to Sam's, where he was waiting on the porch "WHAT HAPPENED?" he said running up to us, she clung onto me tighter "Just let me get her inside" I said. We sat on the one of the couches facing Sam "Abbie, you gotta tell Sam what happened so he can protect you" she did and Sam had to go outside because he would of phased inside if he hadn't have left. "Where did he go?" Abbie asked, "He's just gone outside to calm down. Ill go check on him to check he's alright-" she whimpered slightly as I began to let go of her "ill be back soon, Emily will be here".

I phased to see where Sam was to see if I could catch up with her but all I could feel was this rush of emotions _"Its my fault, All my fault" kept repeating in Sam's head. "What's your fault, Bro?" I thought, but then it hit me. Sam blamed himself for Abbie being abused "Sam, you cannot blame yourself" he stopped running and let out a pained howl "If only Id put up a fight for her" memories of her flashed through Sam's head "You were only 17! You could barely look after yourself! She doesn't blame you for this Sam. You can't blame for something you had no influence in. All we can do now is protect Abbie and make sure that fucker never puts hands on her again." _

**That was a combo of the second (old chapter) and a tiny bit from the third. Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3: Tribal Stories

**I don't own twilight. Hope you are enjoying my edits on Somewhere Safe, Somewhere like Home. **

Paul had invited me to the tribal elders traditional beach ceremony tonight, I hadn't been since I was small when I was looked after by Billy and Sarah Black but I could still remember the stories well, stories of wolves, traditions, love and sacrifice. All day, The boys had been acting skittish around me, which made me rethink whether I should have told Paul about my past on the beach yesterday- I don't even know why I told him, a man I barely knew but something just felt right with him.

I chucked on some warm clothes as the weather had been freezing for the last few days, even though the boys still walked around in shorts and normally no tops on. "You ready to go, Abbie?" Sam called from downstairs; I grabbed a jumper and ran down the stairs linking arms with Emily to walk down to the beach. I could see figures settled round the bonfire, Paul and Jared were siting on the logs around the bonfire, I could see Pauls leg shaking and Jared talking to him but then I saw Harry had just wheeled Billy up, Billy basically raised me but travel was hard after the accident when he lost both his wife and the use of his legs which meant I hadn't been able to see him since I had left.

When we got close I ran up to Billy giving him a massive hug "Abbie, Sweetheart- I'm so glad your back" he said grinning, "Its good to be back Uncle Bill" he chuckled "So Abbie, why haven't you been too see this old man?" I giggled, "Oh Billy, you aren't old!" he just shook his head "Sure, Sure. Paul, Sam are you ready?" Billy asked. I looked towards Paul, the orange light from the fire reflecting on his beautiful face, he looked into the fire watching the flickers with a serious face mirroring Sam's face almost exactly. Sue Clearwater motioning for me to come join her on the log broke my thoughts "Abbie, Darling you have to have an open mind to fully understand the legends." She said, I gave her a confused look- I had heard these legends all throughout my childhood, I understood them perfectly fine "What are y-" I began to say until Billy rolled forward and an aerie silence passed throughout the group. Billy's words were cycling around my head at what seemed like a rapid pace "-There was magic in our blood. In fact there still is… Today we welcome back an important member of our tribe Abbie Uley, as the sister of Samuel and Imprint of Paul-" My head snapped up at Billy's words, an imprint? What did that mean? "-Boy's will you do the honours?" Paul and Sam got up, they both stopped in front of me "Just remember I love you Abbie and I will never hurt you" Sam said, wrapping his arms around me "Sam, what's going on?" I whispered, fear seeping through my body "You'll find out in a minute" he let go, walking into the forest beside us. Next was Paul, his beautiful brown eyes found mine "Paul?" I managed; he seemed to make a noise like a whimper before kissing my cheek and following Sam into the dark forest.

A few seconds later, Sue and Emily pulled me up and began walking me to the forest with everyone else following close behind "Abbie, the legends are true. The boys of the tribe have began transforming into wolves" my head felt like a puzzle all connecting. The boys always coming back at different times during the day, their playful attitude towards each other but Sam's leadership always coming through, the secret that they had been keeping from her- They were werewolves. "Sam, Paul please come forward" I felt my world spin as two wolves emerged from the woods, I stepped forward slowly edging closer to the Midnight Black and the smaller grey wolf that looked almost silver in the moonlight. I walked towards the black wolf knowing it was Sam "You could have told me Sam, you know I love you no matter how much fur you have!" I heard a few chuckles from behind me and Wolf-Sam's tongue rolled out and his mouth turned into a wolfy-grin, wolf-Sam nuzzled into my side and then ran into the forest. The others had turned away, leaving me with Wolf-Paul "Paul-" I said stroking his beautiful fur; his large eyes focused on me "-for some reason I keep feeling drawn to you. I'm still recovering from- from him but if we could take it slow maybe we could go out on a date at some point?" I suddenly felt a wet tongue on the side of my face, I burst out laughing "Ill take that as a yes then?" I asked, Wolf-Paul sat down and nodded his large head, I walked to his side and began stroking his fur, all of a sudden his body dropped and he rolled on his back. I scratched his tummy laughing and the fact I was scratching Paul Lahote's stomach.

A few minutes later I joined the group who were all chatting around the bonfire, they all smiled when I sat down in the circle "Welcome to the Pack, Abbie" Jared said, grinning from the log next to mine "Are there anymore wolves?" I asked "No, but we reckon a few more will shift while the Cullens are in Forks" Jared almost spat the name 'Cullens' like it was a deadly disease "Who are the Cullens?" I asked, "The Cullens are a- coven of vampires living in Forks-" Sam said emerging from the woods "but don't worry about it Abbie- they are what they refer to as 'Vegetarian' Vampires and do not drink human blood- they drink animal blood but even if they wanted to they have a treaty with our tribe that dates back to our great grandfather, Levi Uley in which the Cullens cannot kill a human in this area or they break the treaty and we attack" It was a lot to take in, first of all that I wasn't in the same world I thought I was in, that mythical creatures were somehow real and that I didn't know whether I was really safe anymore.

I felt Paul emerge from the forest, I turned watching him, his body looked like it came of an advertisement for Calvin Klein, sculpted to perfection- was that a wolf thing? I wondered. He came up to me my heart beating louder every step he took towards me "Abbie, I have to tell you something and I promise it's the last big thing you'll hear tonight"" he said holding his hand out for mine, we walked down the beach walking a little bit. His hand was so warm, it was a nice comparison to the cold air rushing past us, all of a sudden he stopped "Abbie, uh- we'll there's this thing that wolves do that's called imprinting and it happens when the guy looks into the imprints eyes, his whole world, whole universe changes, He'd do anything, be anything for his imprint. He couldn't and wouldn't ever hurt his imprint or leave her she's his everything. Abbie, I imprinted on you and I don't care if you want to be just friends or maybe something more, just please don't run away from me" his eyes met mine and all of a sudden I felt it. Respect, friendship, hope and true love.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews and story subscriptions, they seriously make my day! So enjoy this chapter! **

**Just thought I'd say I don't own twilight...**

**Abbie's POV (Italics= Dream or at the end = what she heard while your falling asleep) **

_A woman was in her kitchen making cookies the door opened and in came a very cute, but muddy little boy in a soccer uniform "Mummy! Mummy! We won, we won" he yelled "That's so great honey! Well done now go get into the shower where going to uncle Sams and Aunt Emily's" the little boy ran off up a set of stairs and the woman turned back to her cooking until a guy came behind her putting his hands over her eyes "I wonder who that could be, Paul" he grinned pulling her into a hug "I threw up again this morning" she whispered "You mean your?" she nodded "WHERE GOING TO HAVE ANOTHER BABY!" he yelled grinning spinning her round, there was a knock on the door interrupting them, she opened the door and there stood Mike Newton "Hello Abbie.."_

"Abbie, wake up come on it's only a dream, Wake up my angel" I woke and burst into tears "Shhh... Angel what's wrong?" Paul asked stroking my back "It was perfect, we we had a kkiddd, I I was pregnant then the door and he was ssstanding there" I sobbed "He will never be able to hurt you again, I promise you Abbie" he cradled me until I stopped crying "Happy Week Anniversary by the way" I giggled "Isn't that only for people who are married" he shook his head "Nah, Well we'll be married soon anyway" I just rolled my eyes at him.

Every night since the bonfire I had fallen asleep cuddled up to Paul, Paul had made Jared switch patrol times so he had it midday instead of 6 o'clock. Tonight Paul had invited me to meet his Mum Nicole and his little sister Hayley, I was nervous and it didn't help to know that Nicole and Hayley would be my future family. Paul has patrol until six so I might just hang out at the beach all day.

Six came slowly without Paul; I just laid on the beach reading my beloved copy of Before I Die by Jenny Downham, it reminded me of my best friend Anna who died a week before he hurt me I missed her so much. I hadn't told Paul about her, I hadn't really talked to anyone so I decided to do something I hadn't done since I was Seven, I went to visit mum.

The Cemetery was empty which kind of freaked me out but I was glad, I didn't really want anyone else to hear me except for me and Mum, "Hey Mummy, I'm sorry I haven't talked to you at all but I do and I think it will help me. Since my Best Friend Anna died everything changed, can you tell her I love her and Miss her Mummy please take care of her up there, a few days after the funeral I went to visit him and he hit me calling me a stupid bitch I could smell the alcohol on him he liked to drink like Dad" tears streamed down my face but a voice in my head told me to carry on "I moved back with Sam and met the love of his life she's wonderful her name is Emily she's just perfect for Sam, On the same night I met Paul where destined to be together and he'll always keep me safe and I love him and I trust him, One day we'll get married and have little puppies running round. A perfect Mix of Paul and I-" I checked the time on my phone "- I'm going to go now mummy next time I'll bring flowers and you can meet Paul" I went over to her headstone and Kissed the picture of her and ran back to Sams.

"Abbie, what's wrong?" Sam asked as I came in the door "I went to see Mum" Sam's face fell and came over and hugged me, I missed Sam hugs they were different, Protective, full of love and care and Brotherness. We'd been through heaps together

Emily Helped me get ready, I wore my black skinny jeans, black draped t-shirt, Juicy Couture headband and my favourite Jimmy Choo Suede pumps "Do I look okay?" I asked Emily "Abbie, you look like a Model, you are amazingly beautiful" tears where forming in my eyes, I hugged her "Thanks so much Emily you're the best Sister EVER!" Emily drove me to Pauls house "Good Luck" she said hugging me I went up to the door and knocked Paul opened it mid knock he pulled me into a hug kissing my forehead "I've missed you so much angel!" he whispered "Awww" A voice came from behind us, Paul pulled away from me revelling a beautiful smiling woman "Hi Abbie, it's so nice to meet you. I'm Pauls mum please call me Nicole" I smiled at her "It's so great to meet you Nicole" she gave me a hug then called "Hayley, I thought you wanted to meet Pauls Girl friend?" A door slammed and a girl around 14 came up to me "Hi Abbie, My name is Hayley I'm Pauls little sister" I pulled her into a hug "I like your shoes" she complimented "I have another pair that I don't wear what's your shoe size?" I asked we ended up talking about shoes for the next half an hour; Paul didn't seem bothered though I was sitting on his lap while he was playing with my hair.

At seven we all sat round the table me sitting next to Hayley and sitting across from Paul who was sitting next to Nicole. Nicole had made a delicious Macaroni Cheese with Tomato and Bacon in "This is really yum" I complimented "Thanks sweetie, I'll give you the family recipe if you want" "Yes Please" Paul Answered before me I kicked him under the table and he kicked back we seemed to have a mini kick fight until Paul wrapped his leg around mine.

After Dinner, Paul and I helped wash the dishes then sat down on the couch though I sat on Paul instead as he was comfier. Halfway through American Idol I began to fall asleep _"You love her don't you Paul" "Yes Mum. I do, she's the one my Forever and Always" "My little boy has grown up, so when are you gonna ask her to Marry you?"_

**Hope you liked this Chapter, if you want to see what Hayley, Nicole and Abbie would look like message me with your email and I will send them to you! **

**Love **

**Duckie H**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys, I wanna type a special thanks to sparkshaven for reviewing on most of the chapters you are awesome! **

**Abbie's POV (Italics is flash back)**

"Abbie, come on Abbie Bear school today" "Noooo" I moaned turning off the alarm then realizing that I was pressing Sams nose, he chuckled "Paul will be here soon" Sam said "I'm up, I'm up" I said getting up, Sam just shook his head and went downstairs. I brushed my hair, and then put on my makeup, then put on a pair of skinny jeans and a black silk tank and converse Chuck Taylor OX sneakers.

I almost ran downstairs; Paul had gone home after our date last night ***Flashback* **_We laid on the beach our hands intertwined "You know we won't be able to do this in December" Paul said, I pouted at him "Why not?" I asked "Well it will be snowing you realise" "Oh yeah but you'll keep me warm" I said snuggling into his chest the moon reflected in the spot where we were sitting "I love you to the moon and back" I whispered he grinned at me "I love you to the sun and back" he whispered back. I knew I'd never ever in my whole entire life want anyone else *_**End of Flashback* **I wrapped my arms around him kissing his cheek "Good Morning Angel, ready school?" he asked "No" I said pouting he swivelled me round so I was sitting on his lap, we began making out then was interrupted "God guys where eating!" Hayley moaned I giggled "Hey Hayley how have you been?" I asked "Good, it's gonna be great to have you at school!" Hayley said causing me to sigh "I don't wanna go!" "It'll be okay Angel, Hayley will be there and Jared is coming back today" Paul said "Fine are we going?" he nodded "You might want a Hoodie it's getting colder" I went upstairs picking up a plain black Hoodie and putting my Juicy Couture pencil case in my Bag then put on my red lip gloss, realizing the time I ran downstairs "Good Luck" Sam and Emily both said together, I'd need it.

"You better take care of her Jared" Paul threatened "Yes sir" Jared said saluting "Have a great day Angel, Sam will pick you up cause I have work but as soon as it has finished, I'll be there" he kissed me then let me go "Miss you already" I whispered he winked at me and hopped in his car.

**Quil's POV**

Jared was back at school and would only talk to the hottest girl I had ever seen "Embry, who's that hottie talking to Jared?" I asked my friend who looked like he was falling asleep, I couldn't blame him Mrs. Homes was the most boring teacher on earth but was as blind as a bat and couldn't hear a thing "Abbie Uley, Leader of the cults sister transferred here from New York that's all I know" "Hmm.. Really? Jake-"I poked him "- Dude wake up" "What?" he hissed "Do you know anything bout Abbie Uley" he nodded "Heard my dad talking on the phone about her and Paul Meraz" "What he had it with her?" I asked "Nah, there dating" Damn "That's a first" Embry said, Jake and I nodded agreeing with him, Paul Meraz didn't date anyone he slept with them.

**Abbie's POV**

I had every subject but Spanish with Jared, luckily first we had free period so Mrs. Jones at the front desk suggested that Jared show me around, the school was way smaller than my school in New York "I swear it's shrunk since I was last here" I said after we had gone round the whole school Jared laughed just in time for the bell to go "Spanish! Fun fun" I said he laughed again and we stopped outside the Spanish Classroom "I'll see you later okay?" I nodded, Time to face first period.

As soon as I went through the door all eyes was on me even the teacher "Hola mi nombre es señor Callas, usted debe ser Miss Uley, por favor, tomar asiento junto a Kim por favor, decir algo sobre sí mismo en Inglés" the teacher said **(Translation- Hello my name is Mr Callas, ****you must be Miss Uley, please take a seat next to Kim please say something about yourself in English)** "Okay, Hi my name is Abbie Uley, I used to live here until I moved to New York two years ago. I moved back a week ago to live with my brother, Sam" I said "Okay hope you feel welcome here now Kim Raise your hand and Abbie sit next to her" a girl at the back raised her hand smiling at me, I went and Sat next to her and Mr Callas began to talk "Hi My Name is Kim Connweller" Kim said holding out her hand "Abbie Uley but you know that" I said she smiled "What subjects do you have next?" she asked "Science, English, Maths and Social Studies" "I have Science and Maths with you!" she said smiling "Awesome" we talked for the rest of the period, I had made my first friend here and its only two hours through.

"I'll see you at Science" she said when the bell rang nodded and made her way out, Jared was waiting for me when I got out "How was your first lesson?" he asked "Good, I made my first friend?" "Name?" he asked "Kim Connweller" "She sits behind me in Science, I haven't really talked to her much though" I nodded "She's great you really should talk to her" Jared just his head "It wouldn't be safe for her" "Then why can you talk to me?" I asked "Well your Pauls imprint, I couldn't ever hurt you" I just sighed "Come on where gonna be late".

Through the whole day Jared completely ignored everyone but me and the teacher, well apart from lunchtime when a group of guys came up to me and tried to touch my butt or my boob, it was so gross the only guy who could do that was Paul, Luckily Jared rescued me. I missed Paul too much it was actually starting to hurt so when three thirty finally arrived I was so glad knowing it was even sooner that I could see my Paul.

**Yay Chapter 5! Next Chapter Paul and Abbie are going up to the next level, in the snow? Haha Review and it will come closer**


	6. Chapter 6

I was so glad it was the weekend, this week I had started at La Push High, gained a best friend (and a possible imprint for Jared he just had to look in her eyes), Embry Call had phased after he found out about his possible fathers Billy, Quil Ateara Junior or Dad, Sam and I calculated that if Dad was Embry's Father he would had to have cheated on Mum, well actually all of them would have had to, Paul had taken a double patrol on Friday so we could spend time together, I had gotten out of Embry that Paul had been working on a gazebo in the woods, but that's all I knew as he changed the subject.

On Saturday morning Emily and I went to the beauty salon in Forks and got facials, massages, pedicures and manicures, Afterwards we went to Port Douglas and went shopping, Lingerie shopping because Emily Insisted.

"My Beautiful Angel are you ready?" Paul asked, I nodded and was scooped up into Paul's arms, I couldn't feel the cold or snow while Paul ran through the forest, I almost cried when he stopped. Paul had made a Gazebo; it was painted white with red roses going up the columns, there was a red curtain up sheltering it inside from the snow. In the middle was a mattress, pillows and blankets, Hayley's IPOD was playing Your Beautiful by James Blunt when the song finished, When you look me in the eyes by the Jonas Brothers came on, Personally I hated the Jonas Brothers but this song was Magical perfect for Me and Paul "May I have this Dance?" Paul asked "You may" I said smiling up at him our bodies where as close as we could get the snow falling around us "Paul?" I asked "Yes My Sweet Angel?" "I'm Ready" "You sure?" he asked "I am, Paul Make Love to Me" he kissed me passionately. Thank God I wore lace tonight.

**I know its short but it's cute, Reveiw.**


	7. Chapter 7

Paul's POV

It had been 4 weeks since the best night of my life and a week till Abbie graduated and I was going to ask her to marry me, I missed her when she was at school but I only had to wait a few weeks and she would be completely mine, unless she wanted a long engagement. Damn I hope she didn't.

I was just lying on the couch watching TV when I got a phone call from Jared "Paul, you have to come to school he's here" "What?" "Mike Newton is here" "Oh shit, tell Abbie I'll be there soon where exactly are you?" "Near the bleachers" he said before hanging up, I ran to my car as fast as I could the wolf inside me was saying _"She's ours, Protect what's ours" _I probably broke the speed limit driving there, I stopped in one of the car parks and ran to the bleachers two teams where warming up on the field one I knew was the La Push Team and the other I didn't recognize I could hear sobbing from under the bleachers, I ran there and wrapt my arms around my beautiful angel "Shhh.. Angel its okay he can't hurt you, me and Jared are here he can't come near you, but to go home you have to go via the field but me and Jared will be on either side of you okay" she nodded sobbing into my chest, I picked her and set her on her feet kissing her tears until she stopped "Okay lets go home and whatever happens he can't hurt you" She nodded, I grabbed her hand and checked to see Jared was standing on the other side of my Angel, No one could hurt her.

"Abbie!" One of the guys yelled "That Little Bitch" One of them whispered, I could feel my anger level go up a lot, Mike Newton can now consider himself as dead, the guy walked up to us "Hey Babe, you left without saying goodbye" she didn't say anything "Come on babe? What you doing with these jerks?" Fucking hell I was gonna phase any second and Jared looked the same "WHAT THE HELL MIKE YOU FUCKING DICK YOU ABUSED ME AND WANTED ME TO SAY GOODBYE AND ACTUALLY THESE GUYS AREN'T JERKS MET MY NEW BOYFRIEND PAUL AND ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS JARED OH AND LOOK HERE IS MY HALF BROTHER EMBRY AND MY BROTHER SAM, SO I WOULD FUCK OFF AND AFTER THIS NEVER COME TO THE RESERVATION" wholly crap, Abbie was hot when she was pissed off "Come on Angel, let's get you home" I said kissing her neck "Sounds good baby" she smiled innocently at me then kicked the fucker in the balls. "I guess you didn't need us" Sam said grinning obviously proud of his baby sister, if my sister did that I would give her a medal "Nope, my Angel obviously has some skills" I said winking at her "Mmm... Yeah I do" she said happily then attacked my lips "I want you" she said pulling at my t-shirt "let's get home fast then"...

**Three (Or 2 i can't remember!) Updates in one day! Hope you liked them I made them short but there's three so it kinda makes it up lol next chapter where looking forward to a graduation and a ring, Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Pauls POV**

"What is it Paul?" Sam asked "I want to ask Abbie to marry me tonight but I wanna get your permission first" Sam looked a mix between happy, angry and worried "Don't you think it's too soon? You've known Abbie bear for how long?" "2 months 3 days and 8 hours, but Sam, We love each other and you know were absolutely perfect for each other" he nodded "I know I'm just checking imagine if someone asked your permission to marry your little sister" "True" "I give you my permission, just promise me you'll treat her like the best thing in the world" "Black Ops" We said simultaneously, causing us to burst out laughing "I'm going to Billy's, we need a celebratory Bonfire". Today I was going to ask my girl friend to marry me and I was Shit Nervous.

**Abbie's POV**

Kim and I walked around the supermarket putting the most Junk food in as possible "Abbie?" someone said, I looked around and found a familiar face Leah "Leah!" "What are you doing here? I thought you were in New York?" "I moved back here two months ago! Where have you been its like La Push News?" I asked "I was visiting the Makah tribe" "Oh that could be why, by the way this is my friend Kim, Kim this is Leah" "It's nice to meet you" Kim Said Leah nodded, I love Leah but sometimes she can be a bitch "So what's new?" "I'm dating someone" "Really Who?" "Paul Meraz" "Oh" "Oh?" "Well he kinda Don't worry" "Leah Tell meee!" "Well, Paul kinda has a reputation on the rez" "As what?" "Well he uses girls normally sleeps with them and then the next day there nothing" tears began to fall Paul wasn't like that was he? "I've got to go" I gave Kim my money and ran out the door and down the street stopping outside Billy's house I knocked on the door, to my surprise Sam opened the door "Abbie? What's wrong?" he said bringing me inside "Isss itt trrrue?" I sobbed "What?" "Does Paul use girls?" Sam sighed "Well he did before but he's changed Abbie, who told you?" "Leah" "Well she hasn't been here so she wouldn't see the change" "He loves you with all his heart and I know you love him too you two are perfect for each other, made for each other, there's no one else I'd rather see with you Paul is 100% yours and everyone has a past you, me and Paul" I nodded cuddling into him "I'm gonna go home and change, see you at graduation".

"Soon some of us will be married; some of us will be graduating University, going to be carrying a work bag but something we will never forget is our time here and the friends we made" We all stood up clapping, it wasn't the best speech in the world but anyway "Thank you Greg, Now we will give out the high school diplomas' in Alphabetical order" Thank god where a small group, when my name was called Paul, Embry, Sam and Emily stood up clapping and cheering and I could see Billy cheering (sitting down obviously) I blushed and thanked the headmistress. At the end of the ceremony we threw our caps in the air, I ran to Paul he picked me up and swirled me round "I love you" I said "I love you too Angel" he said kissing me "My mum wants to talk to you, then we can go to the celebratory Bonfire for you and Jared" "That reminds me, can you do me a favour" I asked "Anything for my Angel". Minutes later I signalled Paul that I had Kim and he signalled back "Come on Kim, I have to introduce you to Emily" "Okay?" we walked in the way of Jared and Paul and Jared looked up at Kim at the same time she looked up, my plan worked Yay! "Come on Paulie lets go" I said grinning at him "You are very smart Angel" "I know" I said grinning.

"Paul?" "Yeah" "This isn't the way to your house" he grinned at me "Oh I know" he was planning something but what? "Where here" Paul said I looked outside to see a beautiful white house with real red roses around it and going up the banisters Paul opened the door for me taking my hand we went into the snowy yard "Paul?" he was on one knee "Abbie, I love you with all my heart you are my always and forever will you marry me?" he pulled out a Tiffany & Co, Tiffany Bezet Heart engagement ring, me and Emily had looked at them on the website falling in love with them I did tell her Loved this one "Yes, I love you so much" he slipped the ring on my finger "Welcome to your future home" he said "You brought this?" I asked he nodded "For you" "It's so beautiful Paul" he grinned at me kissing me gently, we were interrupted by my phone going off the caller ID came up Embry, "Abbie you and Paul have to get to the hospital Emily got hurt" "Oh shit" "We'll be there soon okay?" "Hurry!" we rushed to the car driving to the hospital.

I ran in, concerned for my sister "Emily Young's room?" I asked "Room 24 along the hall Dear" the receptionist said I ran down the corridor "What Happened?" I asked Embry who was sitting outside the room "Sam got angry phased to close to Emily and swiped her face" "Where's Sam?" "Outside, Jared's trying to help him calm down" a Doctor came out of Emily's Room "You family?" he asked, I nodded "Is she okay?" "She's luckily she got out of the bear attack when she did otherwise she wouldn't have survived" I nodded "Can I go in and see her?" the doctor nodded "Thank you, Em can you get Paul to help Sam calm down?" he nodded I knocked the door and went in Emily was lying on the bed "Emily?" I asked "Oh Abbie, It was all my fault we had a fight then he- I" I gasped when I saw Emily's face "Is it really that bad?" she asked "Well you have 3 scars down your face" I took the compact mirror out of my handbag and handed it to her "Oh my God, they look hideous" she handed back the mirror and gasped when she saw my hand "OH MY GOD he asked you to marry you?" I nodded, "YAY!" she said "I was wondering when you where gonna get out I need one of my Bridesmaids at the wedding" "Really?" she asked "Of course your my sister!" I said hugging her. Today has been eventful to say the least.

**Okay hope you liked this chapter, I'm not sure if ill update before Christmas (I might get a short chapter in?) but if I don't I hope you guys have an awesome Christmas! **

**Love **

**Duckie H**

**xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys, I got a Review from Someone who didn't have an account called Megan, So Megan if you read this in the first chapter I said I sucked with Grammar so I didn't need that, if you don't like my story don't read it.**

**Jacob's POV (A week after Last Chapter) **

"Oh my God" Bella said pulling over "Did you see that?"I chuckled "There not really fighting Bella, there cliff diving scary as hell but a total rush" "Rush?" "Most of us jump off lower down leave it to Sam and his disciples well minus Sam" "You got some kind of beef with them or something?" "I dunno they just think they run the place", we watched as Paul picked up the girl and jumped off the edge causing a loud splash "Come on bro" the girl yelled at my ex best friend and he jumped "Wasn't that Embry?" Bella asked "He used to call them Hall monitors on steroids but look at him now" I answered, my best friend had left me deserted me "Is that his sister?" "No, Well I don't think so that's Sam Uley's sister Abbie the last tribe gossip is that her and the guy she jumped off the cliff with, Paul are engaged".

**Abbie's POV**

Shit that's so far down, kinda scary "Come on Angel ready to take the plunge with me?" "Haha very funny Paul" I said "Come on Abbie, I'm getting old down here" Jared yelled "Fine" Paul grinned, picked me up and ran forwards and Jumped off the edge "curl your legs in" Paul said I did and we made massive splash "Scary?" Paul asked wrapping his arms around me I nodded "Yes but rushy" he grinned at me "Come on Bro" I yelled, I wanted to go home and go to sleep, I was so tired.

**Round about a month later... (Em is Emily btw)**

Em and I had just finished the invites for me and Pauls wedding, Sam had proposed 2 weeks ago when Em came out of hospital so we were going to have to plan their wedding straight after me and Pauls, Jared had told Kim and they were now dating.

"That's the boys" Em said to me "Yay!" I said, Paul had patrol this morning and since the Bella incident they scanned the whole area for Vampires I missed him so much "You guys hungry? Like I have to ask" Em joked while Jared and Embry came in I continued to flip through Bride "Who's this?" Em asked, in the doorway stood a pale brunette girl "Bella Swan who else?" Em smiled at her and Bella tried to divert her eyes from the scars on Em's scars "So you're the vampire girl?" "So you're the wolf girl?" "Well actually you could call Abbie the Wolf girl, two brothers are Wolves and she's engaged to one" I grinned getting up "It's nice to meet you Bella, I'm Abbie Pauls fiancée" I said "Speaking of Paul where is he?" "He got angry at Bella, Phased and then Jacob and yeah" Jared said "Typical Paul" Sam came in and started kissing Em's scars, Bella looked away the romance was hurting her, I was exactly like that when I left Mike. I sat down and offered her a muffin she just picked at it another thing caused by a bad break up.

"Hey Angel" Paul said kissing the top of my head, I stood up letting Paul sit and I sat on his lap "Apologize" I whispered in his ear "Sorry" he said to Bella "Good boy you can have a treat" I said handing him a muffin everyone burst out laughing "2 months" Paul whispered, I couldn't wait in two months I would be Mrs Abbie Meraz.

**Yay, I got a small chapter in, have a great Christmas guys **

**Love **

**Duckie H **

**xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys, Sorry I haven't updated in a while, Enjoy **

**A day to go...**

**Abbie's POV**

People had been arriving for the last few days; Paul had even invited his Dad, Step Mother and Half Sister we hadn't seen them yet but they did RSVP. All my friends from New York have come down; they told me they never thought I'd be the first to get married especially not at this age. It was weird to think that at midday tomorrow I would be married, No longer Miss Abbie Jennifer Uley but I would be Mrs Abbie Jennifer Meraz, Scary but perfect.

Tonight I will have spent my first night in two months without Paul, as I was having a sleepover with Emily, Kim and Hayley at Sams. I had invited Bella to the wedding, to please Jake. Bella was pretty cool minus the dating a dead guy thing though I couldn't talk I was engaged to a dog, I told her that her boyfriend wasn't invited/welcome but stubbly added that Jake was free, poor guy ever since Bella went to Italy to save her Vamp Jake was heartbroken.

We had a Practice for the wedding that went on for ages but I didn't mind because that was the time I got with Paul before we were married. I didn't want to leave Paul when the Practice ended neither did Paul Sam and Jared ended up having to pull us apart, after a compromise we got five more minutes alone "You nervous?" Paul asked I shook my head "No I'm marrying my soul mate" I said resting my head on his shoulder "are you?" I asked "Definitely not I can't wait to call you my wife" he said kissing me "5 minutes is over" Kim yelled we laughed I kissed him "I'll see you tomorrow" "I'll be waiting" one last kiss and we parted, hopefully all the time between now and the wedding is going to go really fast.

We gave each other Mani-pedis we all had French tipped which looked great with our dresses, I loved my dress it was strapless and was tight fitting until it got to my low hip and had a full skirt flaring out. All the bridesmaids dresses where black, strapless and ended just above the knee with a small belt at the waist.

Instead of having a bachelorette party we had a very girly sleepover eating chocolate, watching chick flicks (Letters to Juliet, When in Rome and Dear John) we ended up playing Truth or Dare which was quite fun, especially when I dared Kim to dress up as a guy and knock on Pauls door (All the guys where over there) and say sup while stroking a fake beard, the only beard we could find was a Santa one but it was still hilarious we hid behind the porch, Jake opened the door and snorted "Hey Jared, there's someone at the door for you" Jared burst out laughing when he saw Kim "Your mad baby" he said "It was a dare" he kissed her nose, she turned and walked away and we went after her we were all giggling, I think Hayley thought we were mad too.

When we got back we all went to sleep Kim and Emily said good night while emphasizing my Name "Good Night Abbie Uley!" Emily said "Good Night Miss Abbie Uley" Kim said Hayley just hugged me "Night Future sister in 12 hours!" I had to wait 11 hours and 30 minutes until I saw Paul again and half an hour after that we would be married, I couldn't wait.

**Sorry it was short but my dad was being annoying and the Pizza's here ill update when I can but I want you to review with where Paul and Abbie should go on their Honeymoon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay this is gonna be short because I wanna write the wedding chapter. **

**Pauls POV**

"Okay As Best Man it's my job to plan Paul's last night of being single" Jared said "If you brought me a stripper I'll kill you" I said "I didn't though I don't know if anyone else has" Jared said laughing "So what are we doing first?" Jake asked "I'll just go through the whole evening, first where going for a run in wolf form, then where gonna play fight then where gonna go back to Pauls and watch the hangover, hot fuzz and super bad, during that where gonna order pizza then I have no idea".

During Hot Fuzz the doorbell rang "Strippers here" Jared said, Jake went to open the door and snorted "Hey Jared, there's someone at the door for you" Jared got up and went to the door then burst out laughing "Your mad baby" he said "Kim" Sam, Embry and I said at the same time "It was a dare" Kim said, I knew Abbie was out there metres away but I had to wait till tomorrow to see her my beautiful angel. "Hey I have an Idea" Jared said pulling out a few bottles of wine from the top of the cupboard "Those are for guests" I said "And? We are guests common Paul everyone gets drunk on there last night of freedom, though I don't think we can get drunk so you'll be fine" Embry said "Fine" we all got a bottle and drunk none of us got drunk it just burnt off.

We went to sleep at midnight after dancing, trust me you don't wanna know it was weird. Tomorrow I was marrying the girl of my dreams, I couldn't wait.

**Again I'm sorry its short but I'll make next chapter longer.**

**Love **

**Duckie H **

**xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own twilight... shocker.**

**Okay hope this doesn't confuse you too much if it is underlined in bold ****like this ****it's someone saying it either the Minister, Paul or Abbie (It will say) Enjoy. **

**Abbie's POV**

_I knocked on a familiar door, it opened revelling the smirking face of Mike Newton "Abbie Sweetheart come in" I followed him, bottles where on the floor and his breath smelt like Alcohol "Have you been drinking?" I asked "None of your fucking business, Now come here" he ordered I went to him "Good girl take now take your top off" he said I hesitated "What?" "Take your top of Abbie he now" I turned away running towards the door, Mike had me in an instant he pinned me against the wall "Since you want to escape, I must have to teach you a lesson" he went away, I was too scared to move he came back a baseball bat "Mikey, Please don't baby I'm sorry it won't happen again I promise" he grinned at me a swung the bat it hit the side of my forehead, I screamed the pain was terrible. Then, it went completely black.  
_

"Abbie wake up its just a dream" a familiar voice said, I opened my eyes to see Em, Kim and Hayley all crowded around me I burst into tears Em cradled me into her arms "It's okay bee it was just a dream" "Em, it was that day and he hit me it was like it was happening again" I sobbed "That day? Who's he?" Hayley asked Kim and Em exchanged glances "Hayley lets go for a walk" Kim said, Hayley nodded "Do you want me to call Paul?" Em asked I shook my head "Okay anyone?" today all I really wanted was my Mum, I shook my head. I wish she could be here, but I wasn't going to let that or the dream bother me. Today I was getting married and today I will be the happiest girl in the world because I'm not just marrying someone I loved, I was marrying my one true love.

**~Later~**

"Okay Done" Kim's mum Leanne said stepping back, over the last few hours she's attacked me with brushes, curlers, straighters, hair dryers, mascara, foundation, eye liner, eye shadow, blush, lip gloss well really everything, there was still another half an hour until the car got here which hopefully Paul ordered, I really didn't want to arrive at my wedding in Em's Toyota Corolla.

We decided to get in our dresses at 10.45 so we didn't ruin the dresses, "Whoa" Kim said looking at me "What?" "You look so amazing in that dress, well you'd look good in a paper bag but you just look so amazing!" "Thanks Kim" I said hugging her she pulled away "I'm not going to ruin your dress I'm crying and crying is contagious and

your makeup is perfect!" she said wiping her eyes "My brother is gonna die when he sees you" we all laughed "You think so?" Emily wrapped her arms around me "You are my best friend and I would never lie to you. You look amazing Paul wouldn't mind if you where in a plastic bag he just wants you to be his wife, any guy would be lucky to have you as a wife" tears where forming in my eyes, I pulled them all in for a hug "I love you guys" I whispered "We love you too" Kim said we all burst out laughing there was a knock downstairs "The Cars here" Emily said peering out the window, we went downstairs and out the door.

"Holy fuck" Kim said, there was a beautiful white and red carriage outside with black and white horses pulling it "Miss Uley?" the man asked I nodded "Your carriage awaits" the guy helped us all get into the beautiful carriage and set off "This is like a fairytale!" I said "Hell yeah, you're like a princess going to marry your prince!" we all giggled, Paul wasn't exactly a prince though with his sexiness he could be classified as a god.

Sam was waiting outside of the church for us "You all look beautiful especially my amazing sister" Sam said helping me down "How long?" I asked "Well everyone's here so just say when and you'll be walking down the aisle" Sam winced when he said that, it must be hard for him giving me away he practically raised me from when mum died when I was six "Sam?" I asked "Yeah Abbie Bear?" "I love you" he grinned "I love you too forever through thick and thin" I hugged him "This is going to be harder to do than fighting Vamps" he chuckled, Jake popped his head through the door "You ready?" I grinned "100%" we took our places and the music started, Hayley went first followed by Em and Kim then everyone stood and Sam and I started to walk down the Aisle, Paul was at the end of it grinning I love you he mouthed, I was tempted to mouth back I love you too but since everyone was watching me I didn't, At the end of the Aisle Sam kissed my cheek and rested my hand in Pauls.

**Minister****:** Dear family and friends, on behalf of Paul James Meraz and Abbie Jennifer Uley I welcome all of you for this marriage celebration. We are here today to encourage, celebrate and support the covenant these two people James and Abbie beloved to us, now make and to share in the joy that Paul and Abbie are feeling as they pledge their love and commitment to each other. We rejoice and celebrate in the ways life has led them to each other and got them to the place where they now stand.

**Minister****:** (To Paul), the woman who stands by your side is going to be your wife. She will look to you for comfort, for support, for love, for understanding, for encouragement, and for protection. You must never take her for granted, and always stand by her for good or ill.  
**  
****Paul****:** Today in presence of God and family and friends, I join my life with yours. Wherever you go, I will go. Whatever you face, I will face. For good times or bad times, in happiness or sadness, come riches or poverty, I take you as my wife.  
**  
****Minister****:** (To Abbie), the man who stands by your side is going to be your husband. He will look to you for comfort, for support, for love, for understanding, for encouragement, and for protection. You must never take him for granted, and always stand by him for good or ill.

**Abbie****:** Today in presence of God and family and friends, I join my life with yours. Wherever you go, I will go. Whatever you face, I will face. For good times or bad times, in happiness or sadness, come riches or poverty, I take you as my husband.

**Minister****:** (To Paul) since it is your intention to marry, join your right hands and declare your consent. Paul, Do you take Abbie Jennifer Uley to be your lawful wedded wife to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live.

**Paul****:** I Do.

**Minister****:** (To Abbie) Do you take Paul James Meraz to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live.

**Abbie****:** I Do.

_Jared hands a ring to Paul then Abbie_

**Minister****:** The wedding ring symbolizes unity, a circle unbroken, without beginning or end. And today Paul and Abbie exchange these rings as confirmation of their vows to join their lives, to work at all times to create a life that is complete and unbroken, and to love each other without end. May the Lord bless these rings which you give to each other as the symbol of your love and fidelity.

(To Paul), take this ring and place it on finger, and state your pledge to her, repeating after me:

"_With this ring I thee wed.  
I offer you my hand, and my heart as I know they will be safe with you.  
All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you._"

(To Abbie), take this ring and place it on finger, and state your pledge to him, repeating after me:

"_With this ring I thee wed.  
I offer you my hand, and my heart as I know they will be safe with you.  
All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you._"

**Minister****:** Paul and Abbie you have given and pledged your promises to each other, and have declared your everlasting love by exchanging the rings. Your vows may have been spoken in minutes, but your promises to each other will last until your last breath. As have pledged themselves to meet sorrow and happiness as one family before God and this community of friends, I now pronounce them husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.

_Paul swept me into a passionate kiss and we grinned at each other._

**Minister****:** Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Meraz.

Cheers erupted from around the room Paul kissed me again and then swept me up into his arms  
"I love you Mrs Meraz" he whispered "I love you Mr Meraz forever and always."

**Okay sorry about the weird format, anyway sorry I didn't update in awhile but I will try update a lot before I go away on the 16****th****, Review with happy things unless it was terrible then I am sorry.**

**Lots of love **

**D. Hamilton **

**xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Reception**

**Abbie's POV**

Everyone clapped as my husband and I came through the doors, I loved saying that "my husband" it would stay that way forever we sat down and the speeches began starting with Sam "As some of you don't know me, I'm Abbie's brother Sam, Our parents could not be here today but they would be so proud of you Abbie. I would like to welcome and thank you all for attending my brother-in-law and sisters special day.

As our mother died when we where young I raised my baby sister with help from the two men here that definitely need special mentioning Billy and Harry I would like to thank you for helping raise us when we were helpless.

To Paul, I would like to officially welcome you to the family and thank you for being there for Abbie and I know you'll continue to be there for her, biggest of all I would like to thank you for making her smile the last few years have been hard but you made her happy, a toast to you two" everyone raised their glasses and I ran over to Sam and hugged him "I love you Sammy" "I love you too Abbie Bear" awe's came from around the room causing us to laugh.

I went back to my seat and Paul stood up "My wife and I first would like to thank you Sam and thank you all for attending and the gifts, we would also like to thank our groomsmen and bridesmaids and I would especially like to thank my mum, Nicole for planning this all for us for raising me to be the man I am today, I love you Ma.

I would like to share the first moment between my wife and I, we first met at Sam and Emily's house I came to their house from work I always went to their house cause Em makes some mean grub. Sam had been talking about Abbie for ages so I went in and went to my normal spot next to Jared which happened to be across from Abbie's seat I started to introduce myself then I looked into her beautiful dark brown eyes and instantly fell in love, I forgot that I was still introducing myself she giggled and said the words I will never forget-""it's nice to meet you umm" I said interrupting him, he chuckled wrapping his arms around me "We've been through a lot these past three months, most of you are probably thinking where mad getting married young and after three months of knowing each other but my mum always says If you find your true love you can't let them go you'll never find another like that person, Abbie is my true love, My forever and always and I can't wait for our future because as long as your there Abbie my life will be perfect" he lent down and kissed me then sat down and Jared stood up "I've known Abbie for three months and in those months I've seen how perfect you two are for each other, I've known Paul since we were in diapers and most of us including Abbie know that he used to be quite a Jerk no offence dude-" Jared said "None taken" Paul said "- but when he met Abbie he changed he was happy for once actually smiling, he's my best mate and I was so happy to see him like that Thank you Abbie for changing my best friend into a better man and helping me find my one true love Kim. I would also like to thank Nicole, Pauls mum for helping with all this and I would like to thank everyone for being here today and now I would like to share a story that Paul begged me not to tell today-" Paul groaned "- When we where sixteen Paul told me that he was never ever ever going to get married and I told him that in four years he could be married to an awesome girl to that he laughed and told me that would never happen so Paul look around was I right or what? Anyway My best wishes for you two, I would appreciate if you would raise your glass for Paul and Abbie" Paul man hugged Jared and I kissed Jared on the cheek "Thank you" I whispered he grinned at me "No probs sis".

A man at the back stood up "Hello My Name is Michael Meraz, Pauls father many including the bride don't know me, which I hope will change, you see I haven't been the best father over the last few years, but to hopefully improve my relationship between you two I am offering you a honeymoon in Moorea, Tahiti with all expenses paid the hotels, flights, souvenirs, absolutely everything you buy there I will pay for." Holy fuck, Paul's dad just offered us a honeymoon everything paid for wait was I dreaming? I looked around absolutely every face was shocked nope not dreaming. I looked at Paul "You want to?" Paul whispered in my ear "Paul, Its Tahiti" he grinned at me and Stood up "Thank you dad that would be the best gift ever" Pauls dad had tears running down his cheeks "Thank you for excepting, Son".

After we ate the DJ announced it was time for Paul and I's first dance, Paul led me onto the dance floor and Crazier by Taylor Swift came on, I leant against Paul's chest and we slow danced. We stayed like that for a few songs, I could have stayed like that for ages it was perfect. I looked around to see Kim and Jared, Em and Sam, Jake and Bella also dancing; when the song finished I got the mike from the DJ (who stopped the music) "As I can't have a father daughter Dance if my brother would oblige, I would like to have a brother sister dance" Sam grinned and took my hand Through the years by Kenny Rogers started, we slow danced to it and halfway through other brother and sisters joined us.

After I had danced with all of the pack, Billy, Harry, Michael and some old friends (Paul growled for the whole of those dances). Paul and I cut the three layer chocolate wedding cake and put a bit in each other's mouths the photographer showed us all the photos we decided we where gonna put some of them up when we got back from Tahiti.

An hour later, I tossed my bouquet into the crowd and Bella caught it she blushed as Jake kissed her on the cheek. Paul grinned at me then reached up my skirt pulling the garter down then he flung the garter into the guys' crowd, it landed right in Sams hands Em and Sams wedding was in seven months so no surprise there.

**Okay I'll leave it there; gosh this chapter was hard to write. Reviews would be awesome! **

**Lots of love **

**Duckie **

**xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**ME: OMG GUESS WHAT?**

**Paul: *Raises eyebrow* what?**

**Me: I don't own twilight**

**Paul: I know. Otherwise twilight, new moon, eclipse and breaking dawn would be about me and Abbie. **

**Me: True...**

**Hey Guys, I want to thank you all especially my fabulous reviewers (sparkshaven, Dawb, Kelsey Clearwater and luna moon18) you guys are awesome! **

**Oh and in this chapter "Fun" is sex... XD**

**Abbie's POV **

**Honeymoon- Day 1**

We arrived in Moorea in the morning; we had slept on all three flights (Seattle to LA, LA to Papeete and Papeete to Moorea) so when we got to the hotel we decided to have some "Fun" in our overwater bungalow, let's just say our room was beautiful before and now it's not as beautiful.

After we had finished we headed out to the restaurant and ordered food, I ordered a poison cru (A traditional Tahitian meal) and Paul ordered a cheeseburger and fries after we went swimming, luckily Em and I went swimsuit shopping last week, I wore my white Bottega Veneta Halter Neck Bikini which fit my cleavage perfectly "You want to kill me don't you?" Paul asked, I grinned "A dead husband wouldn't be any fun so no, I just like turning you on" I said winking at him then diving into the pool. After splashing round the pool we went back to the room had some more "Fun" and fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

**Day 2**

We went on a tour and Swam with stingrays and sharks, I was petrified of the stingrays when they got close I would freak out and jump up on Paul who was trying not to laugh. When we got back to the hotel we kayaked out to the reef and went snorkelling. Then went to dinner, they served a buffet and kept giving Paul weird looks when he went up for his tenth plate.

**Day 3**

We went on a tour that went around some of the island, brought the most amazing drink ever Vanilla ice tea and took loads of photos of the Island. When we got back we had some more "Fun", ate then fell asleep.

**Day 4**

We rented a car and drove around the island, brought souvenirs for everyone. We got Sam, Jake, and Jared Tahitian shorts and we brought Embry a calendar called girls of the south seas (You really don't wanna see that, it was Pauls idea), we got Em, Kim, Hayley and Nicole black pearl jewellery.

We got stuff for us like a wooden turtle to go on our wall, I brought an I heart Tahiti teddy bear, a pink Hoodie with Tahiti written on it and Paul brought me Black pearl earrings and brought himself some shorts with Tahiti written down the side and a black Hoodie that matched mine. Took heaps more pictures.

**Day 5**

Spent the whole day at the spa, pure paradise. I don't want to go home tomorrow! Though I do miss the boys and Kim and Em, I think I'll watch some movies on the plane I hate travelling back I can never sleep, I have no idea why.

**Okay I know the last day was random but my head hurts and I want to get this chapter finished, Next chapter will be in Eclipse time period (This is in Between New moon and Eclipse). **


	15. Chapter 15

**Abbie's POV **_Italics= Phone conversation _

Many things happened over the five days Paul and I where on honeymoon, Harry had died causing Leah and Seth to phase, Quil Ateara also phased and imprinted on Emily's niece Claire who is two. It's been a month since then which means that tomorrow is Paul's Birthday.

We spent a week at Michael's beach house after I got sick, I'm fine now though the thing that worries me is I've missed both my periods, I could be pregnant. What would Paul think? We just got married? I'm only me when I'm with you by Taylor Swift belted out from my phone the caller ID flashed up Emily "_He-Hello?" _I said trying not to burst into tears _"Abbie_, _What's the matter? Are you okay?" "No, Em can you come over?" "Of Course, Do you need anything?" _I burst into tears _"A pregnancy test" "Oh Bee, I'll be there as soon as possible" _She hung up and I leant against the bathtub, luckily the boys where all out tracking a Vampire.

Twenty minutes later there was a knock on the bathroom door "Abbie it's me can I come in" Emily asked through the door "Yeah" I said, fresh tears flowing down my face. Em opened the door, ran over to me wrapping her arms around me and handing me the box "It'll be fine" Em whispered "What if Paul hates me Em? We'll be parents; I don't know how to be a mum!" "That's the point of being a first time parent; if you are you'll have Me, Kim, Hayley and Nicole helping you anyway. Paul wouldn't hate you, it is his fault don't you use protection?" My mind went through all of those times, every time we didn't use any form of protection "Fuck" I said banging my head against the bath "Take the test Bee, I'll be outside" Em said closing the door after her. I breathed in and took the test, leaving it on the sink for it to work I opened the door "You okay?" Em asked I nodded I wasn't really sure "How long has it been?" Em asked "4 minutes" a minute till I knew if my life would change forever.

"Five minutes" I whispered I grabbed the test the pink plus sign showing "Is it good or bad that you are?" Em asked "I don't really know, I guess it could be good because we'd be starting a family and bad cause we've been married for a month" I said "What about your feelings towards this?" "I'm happy, I mean I was scared before that Paul might leave me or something but we talked about having kids" "well that's good how you gonna tell him?" I grinned, I knew the perfect way.

**Paul's 19****th**** Birthday**

"Happy Birthday Paul" Everyone cheered as we walked onto the beach, Jared and I had been planning this since Paul and I got back from our honeymoon "Did you do this?" Paul asked looking round "and Jared" Paul grinned and kissed my cheek "Thank you Angel" I went over to Em who was talking to Kim "Have you got it?" I asked Em nodded pulling a beautifully wrapped box out from her bag, I was so nervous "You'll be fine" Em said "What's going on?" Kim asked "You'll know later" Em answered "Why do you get to know?" Kim asked, Em poked her tongue out at Kim "Because I'm awesomer" we laughed "Cause that's a word" I said rolling my eyes.

After we ate (We had a Barbeque), I grabbed Paul's hand and led him down the beach where it would be hard for the others to hear and see (we where a fair way down the beach) "Where are we going?" Paul asked "I need to give you your Birthday present" "But we promised" I put my finger on his lips "Just open it Paul" "Okay" I gave him the box and he quickly unwrapped it he gasped bringing the test out "You're Pregnant?" he asked I nodded "We're going to have a pup!' he said picking me up and spinning me round "Paulie, put me down or I'm gonna throw up" I said, I could feel the barbeque coming back he put me down and kissed me "You've given me the best present in the world" he carried me bridal style all the way back to where the others were sitting "We have some news" Paul said grinning at me and putting me down everyone turned to look at us "Abbie and I are expecting a pup" there was a mixed reaction, Kim and Jared were happy, Sam and Embry looked a mix between Angry and happy, Seth, Jake and Quil looked happy, Billy looked concerned, Leah looked Angry (directed at Paul she hates him) and Hayley and Nicole looked excited. Well hopefully this is going to turn out okay.

**OMG this was unexpected, even for me I was just randomly writing lol hope you liked ill update tomorrow afternoon (I'm going bowling with my besties in the morning). **

**Love **

**D. Hamilton**

**xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey Guys, I've decided for the pregnancy Ill just do some random things that happen during the Nine months, Sorry I didn't update yesterday! **

**Month 5- The first fight.**

**Pauls POV **

I could smell the bleachy smell of the redhead bloodsucker, it was worse than the Cullens stink. She was getting closer, the Cullens where running after her on their side. All I could think about was Abbie and My Puppies, I needed to protect them. We chased her as she skipped sides of the treaty lines, then the tall bloodsucker got on our side the tall bloodsucker and I growled at each other then we attacked, No one would hurt my Angel or my Pups.

**The Next Day**

"You idiot Paul, you could have got hurt and you didn't even tell me" I looked at my feet guiltily "Abbie, I'm so sor-"I tried to apologize "Please Paul just give me some space go to Sam's or something" tears streamed down her face, the guilt was eating me up. That was our first fight, I was so stupid, lying to her.

"Wow bro whatcha do?" Jared asked "Huh?" I asked "Your face, you look depressive" "I lied to Abbie about yesterday, told her that we didn't find any traces" Jared chuckled "Looks like someone's in the dog box" I rolled my eyes at him "It's our first actual fight. I want to do anything to make it up to her; I will do anything to make it up to her" "Why you always tell her the truth Paul" "But I didn't want her to get worried or stressed or anything" "And now she's angry, upset and probably stressed maybe more" "Shit" I quickly dialled home "Paulie?" Abbie asked "Oh Angel, I'm so sorry I'll do anything to make it up to you" she paused for a few seconds then sighed "Can you come home and bring some chocolate?" She asked "I'll be there in 10 minutes, love you" "Love you too" she said before hanging up "Officially out of the dog box!" I announced, Jared laughed "Go do some begging, if you're good you'll get some treats!"

**Month 6- Finding out**

**Bella's POV**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?-" I asked Jake "- I am the Vampire girl, remember" the pack ran out "Hey look who's back." Embry Said, "What up Bella" Quil asked "Quil you too?" I asked "Yep, I finally made the pack" *Laughter* "I'm glad you're here Bella, Maybe we can get a break from Jakes obsessive inner monologue" Embry said, After the guys made fun of Jake Paul said "I better get back to Abbie and the puppies, nice to see ya Bella" and ran to his car "Puppies?" I asked "Paul and Abbie are expecting twins we can hear their heart beats when Abbie's around" Embry answered "Wow" I said shocked, Abbie and Paul only got married what six months ago? "Yeah, everyone's pretty happy first of the next pack thing, well except for Le-"Quil said stopping as I sharp faced girl came out of the house "Bella, This is Leah Clearwater, Harry's daughter" Jake said "Hey. I'm really sorry about your father." I said "If you're here to torture Jacob some more feel free to leave" She stalked off "Fun isn't she?" Jake asked sarcasm in his voice "Bella hi" Emily said coming out of the house "Hey" I said "Abbie and I were wondering when we'd see your face around here again" she pulled me into a hug "Yeah, same here" I answered.

**Month 7- The bonfire **

**Abbie's POV**

"Paulie, the puppies are hungry can you get me a hot dog?" I asked "Yup" he jumped up and got me one putting every single sauce on; I bit in "Do you know what this needs?" I asked "What?" Seth asked "Chocolate sauce" I answered "Chocolate Sauce, on a hot dog?" Jared asked "Yeah, these puppies make me eat weird things" I said, Paul chuckled "Like yesterday she had cucumber with chocolate sauce and strawberries" "Hey that was actually pretty nice!" Everyone laughed. A few minutes later everyone else was here including Jake and Bella.

**Bella's POV- **_**Italics= Thinking...**_

Hey Seth, there kicking you wanna feel?" Abbie yelled from her spot near the bonfire "Yeah" he said yelled back "Everyone always wants to feel when they kick, you wanna feel?" Jake asked "Umm" I muttered I wasn't really sure how to answer "Abbie doesn't mind" "Okay then sure" Jake took my hand leading me to where everyone was sitting, they were mainly crowded around Abbie "Hey Bella, I haven't seen you in ages come meet the puppies" she said grabbing my hand from Jakes and placing it on her stomach, "Wow" I said "I know creepy right?" she said releasing my hand "What does it feel like to you?" Kim asked "like someone's tickling the inside of my huge belly" Paul grinned and kissed her stomach then her. I had to look away with Edward I could never have that, _A massive baby filled belly him kissing it but with Jake I could_- Stop it Bella I told myself, _I loved Edward more than anything, But Jake was my best friend and my brother it was just weird thinking of him that way, Our babies would be cute though_- Shut up Bella.

**Month 8.5- Worried. **

"Paul, you might get hurt" I said "I'll be fine Abbie" "Paulie Please!" I begged "Abbie it's something I have to do to protect you and our puppies" Paul said resting his hand on my tummy "Fine, but please try not to get hurt there's 2 weeks till they're due" I said kissing his shoulder "I won't I promise, I'll see you tonight" he said kissing me then my belly, "Take care of your mummy Puppies, I love you Abbie" "love you Paulie" I went inside to find Em and Kim on the couch, we sat in silence for hours waiting to know if our wolves were okay.

**Few Hours later**

"Sam ordered you to stay here" Emily said "What the hell, I am not staying here while I know my brother is screaming in pain!" I yelled "What if you were like this? Would you like to stay here by yourself waiting till everyone else came here?" I asked "True, Let's go". When we got to Billys everyone was crowded round, Jake was screaming loudly I winced, Poor Jake. "Sam ordered you to stay back at his pl-"Paul started to say I gave him my not in the mood right now, I might rip off your head look "Okay" I went over to Billy and stood behind him holding his hand the puppies knew something was happening they were kicking lots, then Bella arrived and Jake stopped screaming "Hey.." she said before being interrupted by him screaming again, Billy squeezed my hand This was hard on him "It's been going on for awhile" Quil told Bella "Doc's re-breaking his bones" Embry said sadly they were best friends it must be hard on them "Why did he have to butt in I could've taken that-" Leah said "Oh give it a rest, Leah" Paul said wrapping his arms around me. The doctor came out "The worst is over, he'll be alright, I gave him some morphine but his body temperature will soon burn it off. I'll come back to set up a drip" As the doctor went past Billy said "Thank you" and shook his hand, hopefully beginning a start to a friendship between the Cullens and the pack I really just wanted my pups to be safe.

**Not 9 months exactly but Near (Between breaking dawn and Eclipse).**

Paul would leave me alone just in case so I was at Sam and Em's, Sam was on patrol so it was just us and the boys cause Kim was visiting family up in the Makah reservation "Ahh" Em said dropping a hot muffin on the floor "I'll get it" I said reaching down to get the muffin "Oh fuck, Em my water just broke" the boys all came running in "Someone go get Sam and Paul tell them to meet us at forks hospital, boys get Abbie in the car" Em directed "Mission Pups is a go".

**AND I'm stopping there! The twins are coming next chapter, Hope you liked this chapter. **

**Love**

**D. Hamilton**

**xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Paul's POV- Thoughts while wolves in **_**Italics!**_

"_Abbie's Water broke!" _Quil thought while phasing "_what? Is Emily taking her to the hospital?" _Sam asked "_Oh god, I'm not there!" _I thought _"They're going to forks hospital come on run" _Quil said, I ran as fast as I could. I was not going to miss my pups being born.

We got there just in time to see Jared's car pull up, we quickly phased and I ran to help Abbie out the car "Fucking hell this is fucking painful" she yelled "Abbie Breathe in and out, in and out" Emily repeated trying to calm Abbie, I picked Abbie up and ran into the hospital "My wife is having babies please can we get some help here" I yelled. The receptionist went and got a wheelchair and the vamp doctor came "Daisy, alert the team she looks close to fully dilated we need the delivery room cleared" the Vamp said, the receptionist nodded went back to her post "Follow me" he said everyone followed behind us "only two others are allowed, sorry" he apologized "Fucking hell" Abbie yelled grabbing my hair tightly "Emily?" I asked, Abbie nodded the yelled again "Hurry the fuck up they don't want to wait!" We ran into the operating room. I put Abbie on the table bed thing and the doctor went to prepare and came back in seconds "alright, Abbie I want you to push."

**Sam's POV- Half an hour later**

"Do you wanna met your Niece and Nephew guys?" Em asked us grinning at us "Paul's gonna have fun with that" Jake laughed we all nodded in agreement. Em and I weren't able to have kids but Em loved them, it was a sad thought that I'd never see my wife's belly get huge and baby filled but we'd adopt, I promised her.

We walked into Abbie's Room to see her cradling a baby in a blue blanket and Paul cradling one in a pink blanket "Have you decided what to call them yet?" Embry asked Abbie and Paul looked at each other grinning "This is Neve Jewel Meraz" Paul said cradling my niece Abbie's eyes shone "and this is Samuel Jake Meraz" tears filled my eyes my baby sister named her son after me (and Jacob) "Thank you" she smiled at me "You wanna hold him?" I nodded and she passed me my Nephew "Hello little Sam" little Sam smiled at me and closed his eyes oh shit did I do something "He's just sleeping honey" Emily said giggling "I knew that" I said blushing, I gave little Sam back to Abbie and went over to see Jared handing Neve over to Embry "She's so cute!" Embry said cuddling her we all laughed she was going to have us wrapped around her little finger.

**Bella's POV**

I sat on the stool next to Edward who was running his fingers down the piano keys, Carlisle came in and sighed "Hard day at work?" she asked "Kinda, I delivered twins today" twins? "Was that Abbie and Paul Meraz pup- Babies?" Carlisle chuckled "Yes, Samuel Jake and Neve Jewel Meraz" Esme grinned, she loved kids "We must get them something" Esme said excitedly "And how would we give it to them?" Carlisle asked, everyone looked at me "Fine!" though I really did wanna meet the twins.

**A few days later – Joshua's POV **_Italics= News story_

I looked through the news paper, I normally just looked through the La Push section but the main article caught my eye...

_On the 20__th__ of February, Paul and Abbie Meraz welcomed twins Samuel (Named after Abbie's brother) and Neve into their family. The picture above shows the family with close friends and family, Emily Young fiancée of Abbie's Brother Samuel told us "Neve already has all of us wrapped around her little finger and little Sam is so like his father and uncle". _

Abbie was no longer the seven year old I remembered, Samuel definitely wasn't the ten year old I remembered leaving behind after my wife died, I stopped drinking three years after I left but I never could go back, Samuel and Abbie wouldn't want to see me anyway. Would they?

**Neve and little Sam... HOW CUTE! XD Hope you liked this chapter, Next the Cullens will meet some cute twins, the wolf girls go shopping; Paul gets angry and little Sam Growls?**

**Review and it'll come faster **

**Lots of love**

**Duckie Hamilton**

**xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Few Weeks later **

**Abbie's POV**

"Have a good Patrol" I told Paul kissing him "I won't" he sulked, rested my head on his shoulder "Why not?" I asked "I won't be with my three favourite people" I kissed his cheek "Can you help get the pups in the car?" he nodded, I went into Neve and Little Sam's room and picked them out of their cots and put them in their cute bodysuits, Neve was wearing one that read Daddy's little girl and little Sam was wearing one that read Could I be any Cuter?, Paul lifted Neve up and took her out to the Car "Defiantly a Daddy's little girl aye Sammy?" I asked my son, I Picked him up then got the baby bag and went to the car (a black ford Territory from Michael) and handed him to Paul, When the pups where in the car we put the pram in the back and I kissed Paul goodbye "Have fun shopping, put my dad into debt" I laughed, Michael was doing everything to win Paul back he gave us credit cards and told us to not worry about buying stuff unless it was more than a hundred thousand dollar for one item, I couldn't spend all that on lots of stuff let alone one thing.

After we picked up Kim and Em, We swapped round so I was sitting in the back with the pups and Em was driving with Kim in the passenger seat. Half way to Seattle they got hungry luckily we have tinted windows. "That's ewwy and cute at the same time" Kim said laughing at me "Hey you might have to do this soon, but only with one hopefully" we all laughed "Yeah well I'm not planning on getting pregnant anytime soon so it'll probably be you and Paul again, bet you're going to be the ones with the massive family" we all laughed, if they were like little Sam and Neve Perfect babies then I wouldn't mind having more maybe just one would be nice though. Sam and Neve slept until we got to Seattle "I swear they're angels" Emily said picking up Neve "Stay here and don't kidnap Neve, I need to change his diaper" they nodded and I went into the bathroom and changed little Sam's diaper.

We went to all the baby and toy shops in Seattle, in one of them we had to buy Neve a soft toy wolf because she wouldn't let go of it in the shop, on the way to the food court we were stopped by a group of Teenage girls who thought little Sam was the most gorgeously cute baby ever then we ran into Bella "Hey Bella, What are you doing in Seattle?" Emily asked "Cullen shopping trip" she said rolling her eyes, then a pixie like girl skipped over "Hello, My Name is Alice Cullen" she said "I'm Abbie Meraz, that's my best friends Kim and Em and these are my Puppies Sam and Neve" The whole Cullen family came around us "Sam is Growing fast" Carlisle said, I nodded "I think he's gonna phase very young, Paul thinks he's just a fast grower" he sighed "I think you're right" I nodded and watched as Sam and Neve where past around the Cullens. An hour later the Cullens had offered to buy lunch which we accepted and Alice showed us some shops where we'd find some cute clothes for us and the pups.

It was around eight when we got back, Paul was sitting on the chair in the pups room "It's late" he said "I know we just got caught up" I said "Why do you and the pups smell like Vampire?" he asked "When we where shopping we saw Bella and she was with the Cullens and we hung out for A bit" I put Sam in his crib "The Cullens? Do you know how fucking dangerous that is?" he said getting up "Paul they're really kind they brought us lunch" I said getting a little scared, Paul looked so angry "They brought you lunch? They probably would have eaten you for lunch" he hissed backing me into the wall "Paul" I cried he raised his hand "Paulie" I said falling against the wall hands where seconds from my face when a small growl echoed round the room, Paul stood back "Abbie, I'm so sorry" I backed away from him and got Sam and Neve out of their cots "We'll be at Sams" I said, I could feel tears falling against my cheeks "Please Abbie!" Paul cried, Sam continued growling at him "I'll see you tomorrow Paul" I said closing the door, He told me he'd never hurt me but today he was so close. I walked to the park Neve had fallen asleep and Sam was cuddling into me, I burst into tears. Why did this have to happen now? After we were married with Twins. Would I ever learn?


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey Guys, Sorry I haven't updated in ages. I wrote heaps of versions of this chapter but finally decided on this one and I wanna say thanks to all the subscriptions, favourites and especially reviews! **

**Pauls POV**

I was expecting that I was going to have to beg, pled, grovel- Really Anything. But when I went to Sam's, Abbie ran up to me and jumped on me wrapping her legs around my waist "I'm so sorry Abbie" she breathed in "Paul, I know- and I'm sorry we shouldn't have been that close to the Cullens. They are Vampires and could have hurt us" I was shocked Abbie was apologizing to me not me apologizing to her "Yes, but I shouldn't have hit you" I said "but you didn't" she said running her hands through my hair "but I could have- I was so close then little Sam growled and..." I trailed off wincing at the memory "Paul just forget it okay. You didn't hit me" she almost growled at me "Okay, but I am sorry and it will never happen again" in the other room Neve began crying I carried Abbie into the living room where Emily and Sam where trying to calm Neve down I put Abbie on the couch and picked up Neve "What's the Matter Nevey?" I asked her she looked up at me, stopped crying and nestled into me.

When little Sam and Neve had woken up we changed them and took them to the park. Many stopped and commented on the cuteness of our family, it was weird. After we had taken Neve and Sam down the slide and pushed them on the baby swings we went to visit Mum she cuddled Sam and Neve until they both feel asleep "I swear all they do is sleep" I said to Mum as she put a batch of cookies in the oven, she laughed "They're only babies Paul, just wait until they're in their teens" I thought about it then "Oh god" I groaned "What?" Abbie asked coming into the kitchen "Paul was thinking about the twins as Teenagers" Mum said, Abbie kissed my shoulder "That's another thirteen years away Paulie. When I'm thirty two and you're thirty four" I laughed "far out we'll be old" Mum hit me with an oven mitt "Excuse me Thirty four isn't old" I kissed her cheek "How would you know mum that was awhile ago" Abbie gasped "PAUL! That is so rude apologize to your mum otherwise-"she whispered the next part, Oh my god "Sorry mum you're very young and beautiful. I love you" Mum just shook her head then hugged me and Abbie "I love you both" she whispered.

We left after Hayley got home, even though it took us nearly an hour to leave "My Niece and Nephew are so cute, they obliviously got the cuteness from Abbie" Abbie and Mum laughed "Yeah, Yeah come on Abbie lets go" I said pushing the pram down the path, while Abbie said bye to Mum and Hayley. I checked my phone I had a message from Sam that said _Come back with Abbie and the pups to mine, Someone's here. _If that someone was a Vamp I would so kill them. "Come on Abbie, Sam wants us to go to his" she nodded and ran down the path linking her arm through mine.

When we got to the house something felt weird about it, As we got into the living room I kept Abbie close the pups where stirring in her arms Abbie gasped as she saw a man in his mid fifties "Dad?" she asked he looked at her and tears fell down his cheeks "Abbie" he said his voice shaky. That's Joshua Uley, a guy who got drunk every night and abandoned his kids. That's my father in law.

**I will update again soon just my mum is getting angry at me cause I haven't unpacked my bag yet. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Paul's POV**

Abbie gave me the pups and ran out, Sam running after her. I went and sat down next to Emily "You must be Paul, It's nice to meet you" Joshua said holding out his hand for me to shake. I just ignored him waiting for Abbie and Sam to come back inside, I could hear her sobs my wolf was telling me to love and protect, but I had to fight it this was for Sam to help her, even though I wish it was me.

**Sam's POV**

As soon as Abbie had given Paul the Pups, I went after her. This was hard for the both of us, he had abandoned us Abbie ran outside and broke down she sobbed hard, I could almost see all the memories of our childhood running through her head. I cuddled her close kissing her forehead and leaving my lips there like I did when he left.

Quarter of an hour later Abbie stopped crying "I'm sorry Sam" she said I swayed her "There is nothing to be sorry for. This is hard for us but we'll face it together, but this time with Paul, Emily and the Pups and probably the Pack too because we're all family now" she nodded "He wants us to forgive him, start again new. He said he stopped drinking" she nodded again "I want Paul, can we go back inside" I nodded wiping away a tear on her cheek.

It was completely silent when we went inside; Paul was sitting on the couch the Pups asleep in his arms. Abbie went and sat beside him and I went and Sat on the arm rest next to Emily "Abbie, Please forgive me I know it will be hard but I have changed I've been sober for three years next week" Abbie winced, Next week would have been the ninth year anniversary of the day he left "Six Years?" I growled "What?" he asked "It took you six years to stop drinking" I yelled I looked down to see if I had woken up any of the Pups, Neve was still sleeping but little Sam had woken he was looking around checking to see if anyone was hurt, He cried until he was in Abbie's arms "What's the matter Sammy? You hungry?" she asked "I'll be back" she said taking little Sam upstairs. Dad just stared in the place where Abbie had sat then he looked up at the picture of mum I kept on the fireplace "They look alike" I said Dad nodded "Both so beautiful" he said then sighed "Would you like to stay for Dinner... Dad?" I asked he looked shocked "That would be great Samuel" Emily smiled at me, she always said you should eventually forgive your family, because life it is too short to hate them. So now I was on the road to forgiveness with my dad, Abbie was not.

**Joshua's POV**

Was Samuel forgiving me? After all I'd done, Abbie had obviously not but I didn't mind because hopefully sometime soon she would. Abbie came downstairs a few silent minutes later holding little Sam as I heard them call him "Abbie?" I asked she nodded "I am truly sorry, for not being there when you grieved for your mother, for not being there to help you with homework, protect you from all the boys you went out with, buy you your first car, for all those birthdays I missed, helping you into your first flat and then house, for not being there to walk you down the aisle and hand you over to Paul not be there to see Neve and Sam being born not being able to call myself a granddad, for every single second that I missed I will regret it for the rest of my life. Please promise that one day you will forgive me?" tears rolled down her cheeks "Every day when I came home from school, I waited and now you're here. I'll forgive you, one day because it's what mum would have wanted" she went and sat down next to Paul "Dad, This is my husband Paul and our pu- twins Neve and little Sam" Paul and I nodded at each other, Neve was fast asleep but little Sam reached out his hands "Can I hold him?" I asked, Abbie nodded handing over Sam who wrapped his tiny hands around my finger "Hello Sam, I'm your granddad".

I left after Dinner, when I got to my hotel room I wondered what it would be like if my wife hadn't died, if I hadn't drunk so much before and if I hadn't abandoned my kids. Would we be a happy Family? The twins would know their family; I would have walked down the aisle while my wife sobbed happily but obliviously life doesn't work that way but this has all happened for a reason, Hasn't it?

**Yay finished this chapter finally. I want to thank all of you for story alerting, favouriting and reviewing my story whenever I get an email saying it. It makes my day, I'm going back to school soon so I won't be able to update much but I promise I will try! Please vote on the poll on my profile and I made a photo bucket account my user name is duckiehamilton and there's an album called Somewhere safe somewhere like home and it has a picture of Abbie and Nicole on it. **

**Lots of Love **

**Duckie H. **

**xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**2 Months later- Abbie's POV**

Finally the day has come, I had been planning Sam and Emily's wedding for the last few months the bride and groom parties were all wearing Sam and Emily's favourite colour Blue but In different shades. I was surprisingly on the groom party...

***FLASHBACK***

I went to Visit Sam while Dad was at the park with the pups "Hey Sam" I said going round the back and sitting next to him on the old garden swing "Is this still safe?" I asked resting my head on his shoulder he chuckled "Probably not" I shivered looking out into the rest of the yard "Remember when we used to play out here, with the rusty shovel we'd dig up treasure" I said tucking my arm round his "Hey Abb, I was wondering if you would want to be my Best Woman?" I looked up at him "Really?" I asked "Yeah, Well you are kind of like my best friend. You get me more than all of the guys and you've helped me and Em so much with everything" "Thank you Sam It would be an honour"

***End of Flashback* **

"Paul" I yelled "Yeah Angel?" he asked coming into the Pups room "Can you take Sam to the car and don't let him take off his tie!" I said handing Paul Sam "Right, let's get you ready Nevey" I told my daughter.

Thirty Minutes later we were at the church "Whoa, Abbie knockout" Quil said kissing my hand, Paul growled "Sorry Paul" Quil said worriedly he then tried to tie his tie I sighed "Quil stop before you choke yourself" I did his tie and then ended up doing the rest of the packs ties "I can't believe you guys can't tie ties!" I said "Well how do you know?" Jake asked "I used to be a waitress" "Hot" Embry whispered "I heard that Call" I said glaring at him "Sorry Abbie" I smiled sweetly and seconds later Dad arrived followed by various others including Emily's Family "Liam and Shannon how are you?" I asked Emily's Parents "Good thank you, Abbie" Shannon said smiling at me "Come with me I'll show you your seat then I have to go help your daughter get ready" I said smiling at her, I showed her seat then got Neve off Sam "How you doing?" I asked "I can't wait to marry Em, I've wanted to since I first laid eyes on her. But, I'm nervous I'm gonna muck up" I hugged him "You'll be fine trust me".

"Oh My God" Liam said as Emily got out of the car "She looks amazing" I said Liam nodded tears filling his eyes "You look amazing Em" I said hugging her but being careful that Neve didn't touch Em's dress or she might tug it "I'm marrying Sam, I'm marrying your brother" Em said disbelief in her voice, I laughed "Yes you are" she smiled "What's the time?" "Nearly three" I said "Miss Emily Young you'll be Mrs Emily Uley in a matter of minutes" Kim said taking Neve of me, I quickly fixed Em's hair back into place and straightened her dress and handed her the flowers "You ready to become my brother's wife?" I asked "Of Course" Emily smiled.

I went up the aisle and stood in my place the church was mostly full of Emily's Family and Friends but there was a few familiar faces in the crowd, Sam squeezed my hand and took his place "Mamma" little Sam said reaching towards me, I held him hoping he would go to sleep he was about to close his eyes when the music started.

**A few Hours later at the reception**

"May I have this dance?" Paul asked wrapping his arms around me from behind, I looked down at a now sleeping little Sam "Give him to me" Kim said opening her arms out I placed Sam in her arms then went and danced with Paul "That was us almost a year ago" Paul said looking over at Emily and Sam who where slow dancing like no one else was in the room "Yeah, it was" I said resting my head on his shoulder "Hey Angel?" Paul asked his fingers trailing down my back "Yeah?" I asked curiously "Do you want any more kids?" I looked over at Neve who was sleeping in Seth's Arms "Yeah I do allot, how bout you?" I asked wondering why Paul was bringing this up "I do too so much" he kissed my neck, my brain clicked "So you wanna try for another baby?" I asked, Paul blushed "Uh yeah I guess" *Song ends* "Well that settles it, we start trying tonight" I said winking at him.

**Okay this was a sucky chapter I know. But I'm tired and have a headache; it was the first day back at school today. I'll put up another chapter soon, I promise it will be better but please bear with me for this chapter. Please Review (No Mean stuff please or I will stop writing) and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL THATS ON MY PROFILE!**

_**Love you lots**_

_**Duckie H**_

_**xxx**_


	22. Chapter 22 It can all change in a Day

**Hey Guys, Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've been having some personal issues. **

**A week before Paul and Abbie's 1****st**** Anniversary- It can all change on a day.**

**Abbie's POV**

Paul slipped into bed next to me and sighed. I cuddled close to him, resting my head on his chest "What's Happening?" I asked "Jake wants our packs to ally with his pack so him and his bloodsucker buddies can protect his Imprint against this bloodsucking Mafia that wants to kill her" I gasped "are you going to?" Paul sighed "I dunno it's all up to Sam really" My worry meter went up. Paul wrapped his arms around me "What's the matter? Your heart rate went up" tears filled my eyes "There could be a fight and you could get... get hurt or killed" Paul was silent for a few minutes then he began kissing my tears "Abbie, I promise I will not get killed, I might get hurt or nothing could happen except discussing but I won't die okay?" I nodded trying to forget the image of all the wolves bodies laying motionless on the ground, blood seeping from the bodies of Sam and Embry my brothers, then the rest of the pack my brothers and sister and then the brown wolf in the middle, My Paul. My Life.

**2 days later **

It was almost like déjà vu going to Emily and Sam's, the waiting. The hours of silence, knowing absolutely nothing. Emily was the first to speak "Hey Abbie, I was thinking of having a Karaoke party to celebrate you and Paul's first anniversary what do you think?" As soon as she said Paul my throat felt dry and my heart slowed "Uh... Um yeah sounds great" I said trying to sound like I wasn't trying to hold in the tears or curl up in a ball in the corner of the room, I was so glad Nicole had taken the Pups for the day, I would have probably not heard their crying, I would've forgotten they were in the room because I just needed to know that Paul was okay because I wouldn't be able to survive without Paul, the imprint would probably effect my life and I would grow weaker and weaker, slowly dying so I can join Paul in heaven. No, Abbie stop thinking that.

An hour later all the boys except Paul and Sam arrived; each one of them had gloomy faces "Abbie, we need to tell you something. It's probably best if you sit down" Embry said sadly, my heart slowed and tears poured down my cheeks "Abbie, Paul..." A familiar chuckle came from behind me; I turned around to see my husband and brother laughing at me "I can't believe you guys did that!" I said angrily, Paul grinned at me then wrapped his arms around me, kissing my cheek "It was your idea wasn't it!" I asked "You can teach me a lesson later Mrs Meraz" I rolled my eyes at him "So guys the one year anniversary Next week, what you planning?" Embry asked "Anything for a party Embry" he laughed "You know me so Well sis" I sighed "Well talk to Em about it, she's the planner" Embry nodded "Okay Angel, let's go pick up the pups then go home and then we can celebrate being alive" Paul said kissing my neck then picking me up and walking out the door "Bye guys" we yelled, there was various byes and cya later's and in seconds I was pushed up against the car and Paul was attacking my lips "I missed you so much" he moaned, his erection was pressing into my leg "Paul... Paulie baby we need to pick up the pups" I said moaning as he reached down my pants "Mum can have them for a few more hours" Paul moaned, I suppose it wouldn't hurt...

I left Paul sleeping leaving a note on the bedside table saying I was going and I'd be back soon just so he doesn't freak out, I got in the car driving off, on the radio Wherever you will go by The Calling came on, I smiled remembering Paul and I dancing to this on our wedding day. I looked out the window to see a car speeding towards me...

**Okay im sorry its short and I haven't updated in ages but I'll try to make next chapter come faster and be longer don't review with something mean or I will stop writing this story.**

**Love **

**Duckie H. **

**xxx**


	23. Chapter 23

It had been a week since the accident, the car door on the driver's side was completely smashed but I wasn't. According to Billy, Paul had protected me using the imprint; I would have died if he hadn't. Today is Paul and I's first Anniversary, the pups stayed at Sam and Em's because last night Paul took me to the Gazebo in the forest where we first made love and we made love numerous times again, I woke up to a amazing breakfast of French toast when we got home there was a note on the door telling us to come down to the beach at midday. Since we had a few hours till then we watched a movie then got changed and started to walk down to the beach.

All our friends where at the beach and they had set up a barbeque, I instantly went to my babies a night without them is enough to stress any mother. I picked up little Sam while Paul picked up Neve "Mamma" Sam said smiling at me; everyone was silent "Oh my god" I said disbelieving what my son said, there was various Awe's and that's so cute. Paul wrapped and arm around me and we looked down at our son and Daughter thinking about how our life had changed over the year.

We schmoozed through the people as little Sam and Neve where passed from friend to friend. Sam watched me watch Paul and the pups and came up to me hugging me close "I'm so proud of you Abbie bear" he told me kissing my head, I was proud of me too. If someone had told me I would be married with twins two years ago, I would have laughed. Two years ago I thought my future was getting a Cheerleading scholarship to get into a top university, getting married after I was twenty one, living in a studio flat with a view of the city. But I was here and I was happy, happier I would've been if I got a cheerleading scholarship or got into a top university.

"What are you thinking?" Paul asked me as we were leaving, pushing Neve and Sam in their pram "How great my life turned out, how despite all the bad things. Im happy, I have a family, a pack, amazing friends and you".

**OKAY GUYS. I know it's really really really short and I haven't updated in ages but it's coming to an end and this is the last chapter in the present day. I've loved all the support I've gotten in my story, thank you guys so much. For the next chapter I would really really like if you voted on the poll that's on my page because at the moment its half and half so PLEASE vote!**

**Lots of Love **

**Duckie Hamilton**

**xxx**


	24. Chapter 24

**OMG I can't believe it this is the final chapter! I'm gonna miss you guys so much thanks for all the support. Love and Hope to all the people Canterbury (NZ), if you can please donate Readers!**

**10 Years later.**

Paul and I watched the pups from the veranda of the house, Neve was painting her nails bright pink on the steps as Little Sam and Savannah, Jared and Kim's daughter who was born five months after Sam and Neve's first birthday. Four months after during my second pregnancy, Sam and Emily adopted Nathaniel, who got along great with Paul and I's second son Scott, the jokester of the family.

Leah and I became close after I introduced her to my new co-worker Henry at the Rez School where I worked as a cheerleading coach and Leah Imprinted on him, Leah is now expecting their first child, which is due the same day as Paul and I's youngest son Mason Jared was born two years ago.

On little Sam's sixth birthday he phased then Imprinted on Savannah, a few months after Neve got angry at Paul because he wouldn't paint her room Pink so she phased creating the first of the New Generation Pack.

Paul and I danced under the moonlight, our bodies pressed together "Happy Ten year anniversary Angel" Paul whispered in my ear. The perfect ending to a decade, I thought as snow began to fall... Bringing back memories of the last Ten years, the gazebo, our snow child Neve, Snow fights with the boys, Angels with Neve. Many winters had past, but this one I would surely remember for the rest of my life, the start, the middle and in a few decades the end.

**The Very short end. lol. I'm publishing a new story soon that hopefully you'll like I'm sorry for the short ending and for taking so long. Hope you liked the story **

**Love and Hope for the Future**

**Duckie Hamilton. **

**xxx**


	25. Sequel

**Author's Note**

**Hey Everyone! **

**Many of you asked for a sequel, so I am writing it! The first chapter is up, Please recommend it to anyone and everyone possible, The Sequel is called Nothing Tears apart a Family and you can find it on my page. Go check it out; I can promise Love, a Strong Family and A new type of Supernatural creature (Maybe even two!) **

**Duckie **

**Xxx **


End file.
